Future the Green Lantern:
CHARACTER INFORMATION REAL NAME: Travis Knight KNOWN ALIASES: The Chosen One, Green Lantern of 2814.3, John Stewart's sidekick and Swiss IDENTITY: Secret OCCUPATION: Actor/Stuntman CITIZENSHIP: USA PLACE OF BIRTH: Los Angeles, CA KNOWN RELATIVES: Sam Knight (father), Mary Knight (mother, deceased) GROUP AFFLIATION: Liberty Prime and Green Lantern Corps EDUCATION: Degree from Beverly Hills Playhouse and World Stunt Academy HEIGHT: 6'2" WEITHT: 225lbs. EYES: Brown/ Glowing Green as Future HAIR: Black SUPERHUMAN POWERS ABILITIES EQUIPMENT HISTORY Travis was born to Sam and Mary Knight in Los Angeles, CA where he had lived a happy normal childhood up until his 7th birthday when tragedy had struck. Travis and his mother were traveling back from celebrating his birthday when suddenly something hit their car and knocked it off the road. The car had flipped over several times it stopped upside down. As something started to approached the car, Mary managed get out of the vehicle while Travis hung unconscious from his seats. Mary had confronted something outside of the car and a battle ensued. Mary had seem to defeat the attacker, but was gravely injured in the fight. Mary then managed to free Travis from the overturned car, then suddenly Mary could hear her attacker start to stir in the background. Mary knew she had to get her son to safety, so she quickly hide him behind a group of boulders nearby. Mary once again engaged the attacker in combat. The battle raged on until the attacker had landed a killing blow, once Mary had fallen the damaged attacker then turned its sights on the car. Believing Travis was still in the car, the attacker then unleashed a flashing blast of energy that totally destroyed the automobile where nothing was left but a blazing inferno of wreckage. And then a bright light illuminated and then in a flash the attacker was gone. Travis shortly awoke after the flash and found his mother's corpse burning in the blazing wreckage. After the death of his mother Travis started getting into a lot of trouble and fell into the wrong crowd. Travis was heading fast to a troubled life until his 11th birthday. An Hollywood agent by the name Superstar Maker Mack saw something in Travis while he was hanging out with some friends in a fast food restaurant. Mack and Travis then exchanged information, so after Mack talked Travis into auditioning for a kid show TV show. Travis got the part and became an overnight sensation. The show went for 3 seasons before it was cancelled. By then Travis was bit by the Hollywood bug, and Hollywood was bit right back. Travis was so in demand he got all types of work like: Disney movies, Mickey Mouse Club, Nickelodeon, TV series, Voice over work, and even some major movie roles. In this time Travis went from cute kid actor to teen idol heartthrob. Travis started to gain focus on his career by enrolling into stuntman school on his 15th birthday. Travis wanted set himself up to become the next top action movie star. Travis had trained in all types of fighting styles, archery, firearms, vehicles, gymnastics, and anything else he felt would make him the total package. Travis continued to have a successful acting career and then start picking up stunt work also, therefore earning him the nickname Swiss short for Swiss Army Knife for the many skill at his disposal. Hollywood insiders start reporting that Travis Knight is the next big thing to come and is on the verge of landing his first starring role in a major blockbuster movie. On Travis 21st birthday at 12:00am a Green Lantern power ring came to him and informed him that he is the key to the Green Lanterns Corps and the Universe future existence. The power ring also told him to learn from this times heroes for it will help him ensure the future. The power ring would only reveal selective information to him for it is from the future and it's knowledge could cause a time Paradox. With this heavy burden put on him, Travis didn't hesitate at all. For him it was like a dream come true, because he's always dreamed about being a hero wishing he could save people. Travis always had a heavy heart for wishing he could have saved his mother's life, so Travis now embrace the power to save others from what he went through. Travis was a natural with his power ring that he had figured out the basics on his own. Shortly after Travis recharged his power ring the Guardian on Oa was alerted and sent their nearest lantern to investigate, John Stewart. John had shown up at Travis's house and questioned Travis. After Travis and the power ring explained, John reported to the Guardians they asked him to train Travis and keep an eye on him. John agreed and befriended the young man and also introduced him to Hal Jordan. For the next 4 months John and sometimes Hal trained Travis on how to use his power ring more efficiently. John and Hal both noticed that Travis had been mastering using his power ring faster than any other Lantern before him, while even adding his own flare to the task at hand. The next 2 months Travis started getting his feet wet in the field of action, by doing various rescues, stopping various crimes, and some space travel. Travis didn't fight his first super villain until his 6th month of training where he and John fought Sonar. John saw how well he handled himself so they continue to takedown several other villains. In the next 3 months the two had taken down The Shark, Igneous Man, Sportsmaster, Spider Guild, OHM, and Solomon Grundy. The news stations started to do reports on Travis as John's mysterious sidekick, that's when Travis decided it was time for him go in the field solo. Travis then held a press conference to introduce himself to the world as Future. Travis bought himself a loft in Manhattan, New York and moved out for acting opportunities and to puts some distance between Hal and John's territory. Travis constantly is bouncing between the Manhattan and Los Angeles all the time for work. Travis, now known as Future started going out solo to fight crime and started racking up the wins on his own. Future had defeated The Shark, Evil Star, OHM, Tattooed Man, Firefly, Clayface, Shadow Thief, and Toyman. As Future he tries to fight crime across the nation and sometimes across the world. Future fights for the thrill and the experience, waiting for the day to fulfill his destiny in the future. PLAYER NOTES